The cocktail party effect is the phenomenon of being able to focus one's auditory attention on a particular stimulus while filtering out a range of other stimuli, much the same way a partygoer can focus on a single conversation in a noisy room. This effect is what allows most people to hear a single voice from among many voices being heard at the same time.
Surround sound is a technique for enriching the sound reproduction quality of a sound source with additional audio channels from speakers that surround the listener, known as surround channels, providing sound from a 360 degree radius in the horizontal two-dimensional plane. Surround sound is characterized by a listener location where the audio effects are best combined. The surround sound technique enhances the perception of sound spatialization by exploiting a listener's ability to identify the location or origin of a detected sound in direction and distance. Typically surround sound is achieved by using multiple discrete audio channels routed to an array of loudspeakers.
A parabolic microphone is a microphone that uses a parabolic reflector to collect and focus sound waves onto a receiver, in much the same way that a parabolic antenna (e.g., satellite dish) does with radio waves. A parabolic microphone is one example of a directional microphone. More specifically, a directional microphone is designed to receive sound from a particular direction, while a parabolic microphone acts to amplify sounds at a distance from that direction.
Three-dimensional projection is any method of mapping three-dimensional points to a two-dimensional plane. Because many methods for displaying graphical data are based on planar two-dimensional media, the use of three-dimensional projection is quite common, especially in computer graphics, engineering, and drafting. One way to understand the mechanics of a perspective projection is to imagine the two-dimensional projection as though the object(s) are being viewed through a camera viewfinder. The camera's position, orientation, and field of view each control the behavior of the projection transformation.